Republic of Mondrae
"Vive la République! The raging blue tide of democracy! The home of the free thinker!" The Republic of Mondrae 'is a sovereign state and is one of the oldest countries on Jeralis, rumored to have been formed thousands of years before recorded time. Due to how long it's held it's standards of democracy, it is generally referred to as ''The Republic. The Republic is a part of the '''UFL - the Union of Free Lands. Like the rest of the Union, they are at war with the Holy Republic of Drunia and are preparing for war with many others. Society and Government The Republic was born from the minds of ancient free thinkers who greatly valued creativity, philosophy, and most importantly freedom. Thousands of years later, the Republic continues to value these traits and is home to some of the best minds on Jeralis who continue to develop upon old ideas and philosophies while working to create new ones. People of the Republic have high support for education and peaceful means to an end, so many disagree with war and conflict. Regardless, the Republic is prepared to fight if they receive the call for battle. The Republic is headed by a senate and a Prime Minister. Prime Ministers have five year terms, can run twice, and basically make sure that all government procedures are followed during congressions while bringing forth issues for the Senate to discuss about with. In rare cases, the Prime Minister can execute emergency powers should Mondrae be subjugated to an immediate threat and the Senate is unable to reach a consensus fast enough. The Senate itself discusses matters of intrigue and votes on a course of action on matters that require it. Senators can run three times with three year terms. Military The Republic's military is no doubt definitely well armed and capable of deploying quickly. Unlike their ally, the Atlan Federation, the Republic holds enough Arks to compete with other nations on Jeralis. Unfortunately what differentiates them from Atlan is the number of ground infantry under their command. Due to many anti-war activists in the Republic, the number of soldiers in recent years have begun to decrease. The Republic has three branches of military. * The Armed Forces of the Republic '- The roaring cry of democracy is only amplified by a wave of lead. The main armed forces of the military, they see the most combat out of any other branch. * '''The Republican Expeditionary Force '- Through land, air, or sea, the Republic's expeditionary force will get to where it needs to go! The Expeditionary Force is generally used for unconventional warfare and finds itself in much worse conditions than the standard armed forces, but does not disappoint. * '''The "Blue Tide" Fleet of the Republic - Named so for the blue camouflage used by their aircraft and naval vessels, the Blue Tide Fleet is notable for it's heavy hitting battleships and usage of Arks for artillery means. Trivia * The Republic has had six wars against the Kingdom of Bharata since it's initial creation. * The Republic is related to Drachva in that Drachva was formed by a group that splintered away from the Free Minds that developed the Republic.